AOL-Tagebuch
18.07.: Ich hab gerade versucht, mich mit AOL zu verbinden. Ich habe gehört, es ist der beste online Service. Es gibt sogar eine gratis-CD! Ich hebe sie besser auf, für den Fall, dass ich keine mehr bekomme. Ich kann mich aber nicht verbinden. Ich weiss nicht, was nicht geht. * 19.07.: Der Typ beim Tech Support sagt, mein Computer braucht ein Modem. Ich seh nicht ein wozu. Der Kerl will mich verarschen. Wie blöd glaubt der dass ich bin? * 22.07.: Also gut, ich hab mir so'n Modem gekauft. Ich komm aber nicht drauf, wo's reingehört. Es passt weder in den Bildschrim noch in den Drucker. * 23.07.: Ok, Modem steckt drin. Der 9jährige von nebenan hat's gemacht. Aber's geht immer noch nicht. Ich kann nicht 'online' gehen. * 25.07.: Der 9jährige hat mich jetzt mit AOL verbunden. Er ist um Längen cleverer als der Typ, der mir das Modem angedreht hat. Der hat kein Wort über Kommunikationssoftware verloren. Wette, der hat keinen Schimmer davon gehabt. Und warum gibt's da 2 Telefonkabelbuchsen auf der Rückseite vom Modem wenn man nur eine braucht? Ausserdem klingt der Wählton echt beknackt. Diese Modemhersteller sind echt blöd. Sogar der Kleine hat's am Ton bemerkt. * 26.07.: Was issn das Internet? Ich hab geglaubt, ich bin bei AOL. Nicht beim Internet. Jetzt bin ich'n bisserl durcheinander. * 27.07.: Der 9jährige hat mir jetzt dieses AOL Zeugs gezeigt. Der muss echt ein Genie sein. Ich hab's ihm gesagt. Er sagt, verglichen mit mir is er's. Bengel. * 28.07.: Ich hab's heute mit 'nem 'chat' probiert. Ich hab praktisch in den Computer gebrüllt, aber nix ist angekommen. Vielleicht brauch ich'n Mikrophon. * 29.07.: Ich hab jetzt das 'usenet' gefunden. Wo bin ich jetzt? AOL, Internet oder usenet? Ich bin aus dem usenet wieder ausgestiegen, schliesslich bin ich bei AOL, nicht usenet. * 30.07.: Diese Leute im usenet schaffen's irgendwie, alles in Grossbuchstaben zu schreiben. Wie machen die das? Haben die'ne andere Tastatur? * 31.07.: ICH HABE DEN COMPUTERHERSTELLER ANGERUFEN UND MICH BESCHWERT, DASS ICH KEINE GROSSBUCHSTABENTASTEN HAB. DER HAT GESAGT ES IST DIE 'CAPS LOCK' TASTE. WARUM STEHT NICHT 'GROSSBUCHSTABEN' DRAUF? AUSSERDEM IST MEINE EINE SHIFT-TASTE GRÖSSER ALS DIE ANDERE. ER MEINT, DAS IST'N STANDARD. ICH HAB GESAGT, ICH WILL KEIN STANDARTTEIL, FüR DEN PREIS DEN ICH GEZAHLT HAB VERLANG ICH WAS BESSERES. MUSS EINE WICHTIGE BESCHWERDE GEWESEN SEIN, ICH HAB GEHÖRT WIE ER ANDERE MITARBEITER ZUM GESPRÄCH HINZUGERUFEN HAT. * 01.08.: ICH HABE DAS 'USENET ORAKEL' GEFUNDEN. BEHAUPTET, ALLE FRAGEN DER WELT BEANTWORTEN ZU KÖNNEN. ICH HABE 44 ANFRAGEN GESCHICKT. * 02.08.: ICH HABE EINE GRUPPE 'REC.HUMOR. GEFUNDEN. ICH HABE DEN 'CHICKEN CROSSES THE ROAD' WITZ HINGESCHICKT. ICH WAR NICHT SICHER, OB ICH ALLES RICHTIG GEMACHT HAB, ALSO HAB ICH'S SICHERHEITSHALBER NOCH 56 MAL GESCHICKT. * 03.08.: ICH HÖRE IMMER WIEDER VOM WORLD WIDE WEB. HÄTTE NIE GEDACHT, DASS SPINNEN SO GROSS WERDEN. * 04.08.: DAS ORAKEL HAT GEANTWORTET. WAR DAS UNHÖFLICH!!! ICH WAR SO SAUER, DASS ICH EINE RECHT UNFREUNDLICHE POST AN REC.HUMOR.ORACLE GESCHICKT HAB. UM SICHERZUGEHEN, HAB ICH SIE 34 MAL GESCHICKT. * 05.08.: EINER HAT GESAGT, ICH SOLL DAS 'FAQ' LESEN. ALSO, UNHÖFLICH BRAUCHEN DIE NICHT WERDEN! * 06.08.: EINER DIESER IDIOTEN HAT GESAGT, ICH SCHREI DIE GANZE ZEIT. WAS FÜR'N IDIOT, ICH SCHREI NICHT. ICH REDE NOCH NICHT MAL! ICH TIPPE NUR! WER LÄSST DIESE ARSCH... INS INTERNET? * 07.08.: Wozu gibt's eine Caps-Lock Taste, wenn man sie nicht benutzen soll? Ist wahrscheinlich nur so'n Extra das nix bringt, das man aber bezahlen muss. * 08.08.: Ich hab grad 'nen Brief mit 'Make Money Fast' bekommen. Ich bin echt aufgeregt, dass sich jemand so über mich Gedanken macht!! Ich werd echt bald stinkreich werden, schicke dem das Geld und poste das Ganze in alle Newsgrops die ich kenne! * 09.08.: Ich hab jetzt ein signature file. Ist nur knapp 6 Seiten lang, da muss ich noch dran arbeiten. * 10.08.: Ich hab gerade die NG alt.aol.sucks gelesen. Echt, nach ein paar dieser Posts bin ich echt dafür, dass man aol von dieser Welt vertilgen und auslöschen soll. Ich frag mich nur was ein aol ist. * 11.08.: Ich hab mal gefragt, wo man Informationen herbekommt. Jemand sagte, ich soll mal ftp.netcom.com anschauen. Ich hab gesucht, aber die Newsgroup gibt's einfach nicht. Vielleicht wollt mich der verarschen. * 12.08.: Ich habe eine Nachricht an alle usenet Gruppen geschickt und gefragt wo die ftp.netcom.com NG ist. Hoffentlich hilft mir wer. Die Typen auf rec.humor haben meinen Witz nicht lustig gefunden. Wahrscheinlich stehen die nur auf zweideutige Witze. Ein paar haben sich über die 56 postings aufgeregt und echt schlimme Worte benutzt. * 13.08.: Ich hab meine Anfrage über ftp.netcom.com wiederholt. Ich habe gestern nämlich vergessen mein neues Signaturfile anzuhängen. Das ist jetzt 8 Seiten lang. Ich bin mir sicher, jeder wird mein Lieblingsgedicht genauso faszinierend finden wie ich. Sobald ich Zeit hab, werd ich meine Lieblingsgeschichte als Sigfile abtippen. * 14.08.: Irgend so ein Spinner hat mich angerufen und gesagt, er sperrt meinen Account weil ich mich so aufführ. Ich hab nachgeschaut, account heisst Konto. Ich hab bei dem kein Konto. So ein Trottel. Aber mein Internet geht jetzt nicht mehr. Ich frag mich, warum... Kategorie:Computer